The present invention relates to a device and to a method for the simulation of a mobile telecommunication network.
A simulation method has the objective of evaluating the capacity of a network of a mobile or cellular type to withstand the load constituted by a number of mobile users deployed in a quasi-random manner and of which the different types of requirements, for example voice, video, web, also differ in a random manner.
In a mobile network, the radio resource is the main bottleneck due to its scarcity. Each generation of mobile network brings major technological innovations for optimizing the use of this resource, while taking into account the development of uses. This development is accompanied by an increased complexity at the level of the scheduler which has the task of optimizing in a dynamic fashion the allocation of the radio resource between the different mobiles.
The flexibility of the radio access technologies, such as the 4G LTE radio interface, allows innovations at the level of the scheduling algorithms, that each equipment manufacturer exploits in order to differentiate itself from the competition.
Yet, the simulation methods according to the state of the art model the operations of the scheduler in a very generic way, depending on the type of scheduler, which does not make it possible to distinguish the different models of the manufacturers the characteristics of which are not known in detail.
A purpose of the invention is to be able to better simulate the operation of a specific base station of such a network, by better simulating the behaviour of its scheduler.
A purpose of the invention is to be able to simulate a radio network comprising such a base station in a more realistic way.